


Behind the Scenes

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Feudalism, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Naboo itself was doing during the Invasion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a sketch of an idea that is background headcanon for some stories that may be in the works. Naboo's democratic monarchy and Royal Families and such fascinates me.

The mistake made by those of the Trade Federation was in believing they were dealing with a modern society. Most worlds practicing democracy, of any stripe, were usually modern enough to be disorganized in the face of invasion by bureaucracy.

Theed fell swiftly, due to the surprise of the invasion. The rest of Naboo? Did not.

The first families, with the exception of one, whose last son had left them for the galaxy, stepped forward, discarding the weight democracy to pick up their responsibilities as the defenders and protectors of the people, who were the providers. One after another, the lords and ladies of Naboo organized their villages and hamlets, so that when the Queen returned and negotiated with the Gungans, they were ready.

Long before Anakin Skywalker shot out the control ship's reactor, long before even the Gungan shields faltered and they faced the droid legions on the plains, those little hamlets and villages had risen up and destroyed both droids and their controllers. Democracy, the humans of Naboo knew, was good for peace. In times of war, they would return to the firm chain of command laid down by feudalism instead.

When the Gungans and Anakin Skywalker fought that battle, on earth and in the sky, the distant villages and hamlets were on the march, preparing to liberate the capital. Though they proved not to be needed, Queen Amidala honored them as much as those at the main battles, adding the names of their dead, their heroes, to all official commemorations. 

That they honored her, elevating her family to a status near that of the first families, was one she could not turn aside lightly, and she accepted the responsibility soberly. Their young Queen, much beloved, knew war and would do anything to prevent it reaching her people.


End file.
